scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Live Action
Cast * Emma Watson as Twilight Sparkle voice * Jack McBrayer as Wander voice * Johnny Depp as Grim Reaper voice * Tom Holland as Ansi Molina * Olivia Cooke as Agent Xero * Elle Fanning as Star Butterfly * Dyan O'brien as Marco Diaz * Huck Milner as Favireton Sparkle voice * Nikki Hahn as Lydia Rose Nomad voice * Gaten Matarazzo as Dipper Pines * Oona Laurence as Mabel Pines * Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan * Bella Thorne as Wendy Corduroy * Tobey Maguire as Squint * Eleanor Worthington-Cox as Sarah Corduroy * Corey Fogelmanis as Densa Sheriff * Eddie Redmayne as Jamie * Raffey Cassidy as Jenna Foster * Levi Miller as Hubie Foster * Kevin James as Soos Ramirez * J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines * Ethan Slater as Olly Timbers * Kira Kosarin as Saraline Timbers * Max Charles as K.O * Jennifer Lawrence as Enid * Dwayne Johnson as Radicles * Owen Wilson as Rapido voice * Josh Gad as Razmo voice * Liu Yifei as Ami Onuki * Malese Jow as Yumi Yoshimura * Danny De Vito as Kaz Harada * Bill Hader as Mole voice * Colin Farrell as Grim Gloom * Helena Bonham Carter as Hildy Gloom * Adam Sandler as Vlad * Emma Thompson as Queen Moon * Alan Tudyk as King Riven * Kate McKinnon as Carol * David Tennant as Katz * Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Gar * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Jennette McCurdy as Lori Loud * Emilia Jones as Leni Loud * Rowan Blanchard as Luna Loud * Molly Jackson as Luan Loud * Georgie Henley as Lynn Loud * Anna Cathcart as Lucy Loud * Ella Anderson as Lola Loud * Hadley Belle Miller as Lana Loud * Pixie Davies as Lisa Loud * Baby as Lily Loud * Ewan McGregor as Mr. Woop Man * Ariana Grande as Applejack voice * Dove Cameron as Pinkie Pie voice * Sarah Silverman as Rainbow Dash voice * Cameron Diaz as Rarity voice * Mandy Moore as Fluttershy voice * Ellen DeGeneres as Sylvia voice * Reese Witherspoon as Rita Loud * Hugh Jackman as Lynn Loud Sr. * Katie Crown as Frankie Foster * Jenny Slate as Pony Head voice * Jacob Tremblay as Timmy Turner * Dan Castenatella as Cosmo * Julie Kavner as Wanda * Jaeda Lily Miller as Chloe Carmichael * Jake Gyllenhaal as Sparky voice * Ben Schwartz as Sonic The Hedgehog voice * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Miles Tails Prower voice * Seth Rogen as Knuckles The Echidna voice * Selena Gomez as Amy Rose voice * Chris Hemsworth as Shadow The Hedgehog voice * Beyonce Knowles as Rouge The Bat voice * Scarlett Johansson as Anairis Q * Angela Bettis as Bryan V * Idris Elba as Jonah Bishop * Timothy Spall as George The Doorman * Alfred Molina as Albert Molina * Warwick Davis as Doc * Peter Dinklage as Grumpy * Tony Cox as Happy * Martin Klebba as Sleepy * Toby Jones as Bashful * Danny Woodburn as Sneezy * Sam Humphrey as Dopey * Mariel Sheets as Blossom * Cameron Seely as Bubbles * Taylor Geare as Buttercup * Neel Sethi as Mac Foster * Paul Reubens as Bloo voice * Will Smith as Wilt voice * Zach Galigianakis as Eduardo voice * Frank Welker as Coco voice * Amy Adams as Queen Delighful * Steve Carrell as Lord Starchbottom * Ed Skrein as Discord voice * Justin Theroux as Professor Utonium * Christina Hendricks as Ms. Keane * Christopher Lloyd as Mayor of Townsville * Betsy Rue as Miss Bellum * Sacha Baron Cohen as Mr. Herriman voice * Cloris Leachman as Madame Foster * Julianne Moore as The Spy from Apartment 8-I * Joaquin Phoenix as Black Hat voice * Jack Nicholson as Lord Boxman * Andy Serkis as Masterson * Mark Povinelli as Ludo voice * Christopher Walken as Toffee voice * Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Vain * Daniel Ratcliffe as Rat voice * Tracy Morgan as Flowershirt * Billy Zane as Lord Hater voice * Margot Robbie as Lord Dominator * Bill Skarsgard as Bill Cipher voice * Jack Black as Nicolai * Reid Scott as Mitch * Greg Proops as Denzel Crocker * Booboo Stewart as Danny Fenton * Chloe Grace Moretz as Jenny Wakeman * Patrick Stewart as Mojo Jojo voice * BD Wong as Samurai Jack * Gong Li as Ashi * John Goodman as Scotsman * Alan Cumming as Aku voice * Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride * Paul Giamatti as Pop-Pop * Harrison Ford as Mr. Grouse * Oakes Fegley as Jamie Jr./Young Grim Gloom * Kiernan Shipka as Charlie * Millie Bobby Brown as Vaggie * Kevin Quinn as Alastor * Max Gecowets as Angel Dust voice * Jason Lee as Master Frown voice * James Scully as Sir Pentious voice * Dustin Hoffman as King Nixel * Javier Bardem as The Martian King voice * Cate Blanchett and Girl Baby as Adult/Infant Meteora Butterfly * Isaac Hempstead Wright as Leif Bornewell III * Finn Wolfhard as Wendell Wasserman * Nico Parker as Julia Wiles * Devon Bostick as Dennis O'Bannon * Storm Reid as Goodness * Lilla Crawford as Katherine-Alice * Mena Massoud as Andrei * Viola Davis as Clara Rhone * Tom Cruise as Prisma and play * Ansel Elgort as Tom Lucitor * Sabrina Carpenter as Jackie Lynn Thomas * Bella Samman as Janna * Jonathan Sadowski as Rafael Diaz * Maria Canals Barrera as Angie Diaz * Ryan Reynolds as Spike voice * Naomi Watts as Princess Celestia voice * Rooney Mara as Princess Luna voice * Charlize Theron as Princess Cadence voice * Edward Norton as Shining Armor voice * Daisy Duczmal as Flurry Heart voice * Liev Schreiber as Storm King voice * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow voice * Michael Pena as Grubber voice * Thomas Barbusca as Darrell * Robbie Amell as Raymond voice * Meagan Good as Shannon * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Herby * Mackenzie Foy as Kirbie * Nolan Gould as Bert * Sarah Hyland as Dendy * Jace Norman and Riele Down as MaXi (Mara and Xilo) * Mitchell Hope as Joey Felt * John Travolta as Atomic Puppet voice * Elizabeth Lail as Pauline Bell * Freddie Highmore as Ratchet voice * Bill Murray as Clank voice * Naomi Scott as The Arcsine * Brenton Thwaites as Leo San Juan * Ella Purnell as Marcella * Amanda Seyfried as Teodora Villavicencio * Ben Kingsley as Don Andres * Donald Glover as Alebrije voice * Diego Luna as El Chacas * Bobby Moynihan as Cuts voice * Charlie Wright as Boyo * Dakota Fanning as Pacifica Northwest * Jack Gleeson as Gideon Gleeful * Christopher Mintez-Plasse as Robbie Valentino * Ralph Fiennes as Professor Venomous * Presley Smith as Fink * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Kevin McNally as Buff Frog voice * Jake T. Austin as Billy * Zoe Margaret Colletti as Mandy America * David Warner as Nergal voice * Wayne Knight as Jack O'Lantern voice * Fred Willard as The Boogeyman * Madison Davensport as Young Twilight Sparkle voice * Grant Palmer as Young Wander voice * Collin Dean as Young Grim Reaper voice * Tex Hammond as Young Rapido voice * Anthony Gonzalez as Young Razmo voice * Peigi Barker as Young Sylvia voice * Ruby Barnhill as Young Hildy Gloom * Jaeden Martell as Young Vlad * Russell Brand as Ballister Blackheart Ghost * Richard Kind as Harvey Timbers * Annie Potts as Olympia Timbers * Rob Riggle as Viktor * Rico Rodriguez as Steven Universe * Anne Hathaway as Pearl * Kat Dennings as Amethyst * Estelle as Garnet * John Leguizamo as Zig voice * Brad Garrett as Sharko voice * Trayor Howard as Marina * Dee Bradley Barker as Bernie voice * Christian Bale as Dracula * Anna Kendrick as Mavis * Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran * Danny McBride as Frankenstein * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Denis Leary as Wayne The Werewolf voice * Molly Shannon as Wanda The Werewolf voice * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray The Mummy voice * David Spade as Griffin The Invisible Man voice * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Sadie Sandler as Winnie The Werewolf voice * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Mel Brooks as Vlad Dracula * Eva Green as Eclipsa Butterfly * Dianna Agron as Kelly * Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Anthony Anderson as Rhombulus voice * John Cena as Talon Raventalon voice * Craig Ferguson as Omnitraxus Prime voice * Rowan Atkinson as Sean voice * Zendaya as Anne Boonchuy * Wyatt Hall as Sprig voice * Debby Ryan, Peyton List and Keke Palmer as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo voices * Charlie Day as Commander Peepers voice cameo * James Corden as Meddlen Meadows voice * Taye Diggs as Capper voice * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno voice * Ella Wahlestedt as Princess Skystar voice * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo voice * Paul F. Tompkins as First Mate Mullet voice * Max Martini as Boyle voice * Rosie Ede as Lix Little voice * Sia as Songbird Serenade voice * Tom Kenny as John Keats voice * Norm MacDonald as Norm The Genie * Joseph Gatt as Jack Rabbit voice * Michael Sheen, David Denman, Winona Ryder, Annasophia Robb as The Vampires * Jody Halse, Michael Welch, Bella Heathcote, Kris Kristofferson, Casper Van Dien and Jason Schwartzman as Deadly Six voices * Carlos Pena as Bobby Santiago * Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie-Anne Santiago * Sean Connery as Star Swirl The Bearded voice * James Marsden as Flint Lockwood * Mackenzie Mauzy as Sam Sparks * Chris Renaud as Steve voice * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Snazzy Shazam * Chiwetel Ejiofor as The Captain * Ken Jeong as Benny * Pam Ferris as Svetlana * Jeff Daniels as Flip Soundtack *Hans Zimmer - Opening Titles [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Time Machine I Don't Belong Here/The Shawkshank Redemption May *Lorne Balfe - Operation Pull Friend [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Story 4 Operation Pull Toy * Hans Zimmer - Friends [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Season 1 'Win One For The Reaper' *Lorne Balfe - Grim Gloom [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Fire and Rescue Dusty Crash Lands/Ralph Breaks the Internet Double Dan *Hans Zimmer - This Land It's Yours [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Labyrinth Long, Long Time Ago *Lorne Balfe - Team [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Chronicles of Narnia; The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Only The Beginning of The Adventure *Hans Zimmer - Another New Heroes [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Rose Theme *Lorne Balfe - Texas [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Racing How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Hans Zimmer - Twilight's Nightmare [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Boxtrolls The Unspeakable Has Happened *Lorne Balfe - Playing [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Legend of the Jungle Wolf Boy * Hans Zimmer - Adventure [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Wars Princess Leia's Theme * Lorne Balfe - Tournament [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] 13 Main Theme *Hans Zimmer - A Plan [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] [Game of Thrones The Night King *Lorne Balfe - Freedom [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Now We Are Free *Hans Zimmer - Goodbye [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Jesper Unveiled *Lorne Balfe - Destiny [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] and The Tramp I Missed You [2019] *Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Friendship [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Lion King Simba Is Alive [2019/The Spongebob SquarePants Movie Two Friends' End] *Hans Zimmer - This is Time [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] of Madagascar Mendiculus *Lorne Balfe - Battle [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Nutcracker and The Four Realms *Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Happy Ending [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] and The Beast Transformation/Overture [2017] Music and Lyrics Video *Naomi Watts and Emma Watson - Memory [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Musical *Tom Holland and Olivia Cooke - The Lion Sleeps Tonight [My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Lion King [2019] * Elle Fanning - The World Above [My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Little Mermaid The Musical *Colin Farrell, Helena Bonham Carter, Adam Sandler, Michelle Pfeiffer, Jack Nicholson, Danny DeVito, Andy Serkis, Mark Povinelli, Christopher Walken, Benedict Cumberbatch, Daniel Radcliffe, Tracey Morgan, Billy Zane, Margot Robbie, Bill Skarsgerald, Jack Black, Storm Reid, Greg Proops, Patrick Stewart, Alan Cummings, Jason Lee, Steve Buscemi, Dustin Hoffman, Javier Bardem, Cate Blanchett, Jeremy Irons, Liev Schreiber, Emily Blunt, Michael Pena, Thomas Barbuca, Robbie Amell, Meagan Good, Ralph Fiennes, Ariel Winter, David Warner, Wayne Knight, Fred Willard, Norm MacDonald, Joseph Gatt, Michael Sheen, David Denman, Winona Ryder, Annasophia Robb, Jody Halse, Michael Welch, Bella Heathcote, Kris Kristofferson, Leigh-Allyn Baker, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Ken Jeong and Pam Ferris - Kind Man [My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] Pretty Bird *Jack McBrayer, Johnny Depp, Tom Holland, Emma Watson, Olivia Cooke, Elle Fanning, Bailee Madison, Bella Thorne, Mara Wilson, Jennifer Lawrence, Yifei Liu, Tao Okamoto, Dylan O'brien, Gaten Matarazzo, Robert De Niro, Kevin James, J.K. Simmons, Rupert Grint, Max Charles, My Little Pony Crossover Villains Heroes Actors and Actress Characters and Rapido and Razmo - That's The Life For Me [My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] and the Giant Peach *Emma Watson - On the Steps of the Palace [My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] The Woods [2014] * Jack McBrayer, Emma Watson, Johnny Depp, Kristen Bell, Huck Milner and My Little Pony Crossover Villains Heroes Actors and Actress Characters - That's the Life for Me Reprise [My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] and The Giant Peach *Pink - Memory [From ''My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Official Video'] *Maroon 5 - That's the Life for Me [My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Audio Only] and The Giant Peach Live Action 1209531 safe artist colon chryseum equum amici twilight+sparkle animated eyer+shimmer fourth+wall looking+at+you mind+screw nightmare.gif Wanderurl by flutter poop-dbxdn7.png Kisspng-death-animation-character-live-action-machinima-grim-reaper.jpg Maxresdefault Star vs. the Forces of Evil live action 2019 Elle Fanning, Dylan O'brien HD Unofficial.jpeg Gravity Falls real life trailer 2019 Gaten Matarazzo Bailee Madison Movie HD Unofficial.jpeg Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan 896551003v3.jpg J k simmons as ford pines by tenshi inverse dautf33-pre.jpg Maxresdefault WonderCon 2017 Vlog Day 3 HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI COSPLAY.jpeg DOK3R0CW0AAbnc-.jpg DMLBIffXcAUITg1.jpg Sylvia wander over yonder by junkyardgypsy-d86sub4.png Sonic The Hedgehog Live Action.png One-face-a-day-124-365-Blue-foster-home-661912361.jpg One-face-a-day-159-365-Wilt-foster-s-home-669303434.jpg One-face-a-day-217-Eduardo-foster-s-home-690205919.jpg One-face-a-day-218-365-Coco-Foster-690431251.jpg Img-23430-1-discord irl by games4me-d4d36xd.png Galleryimage - Mr-herriman full.png Black hat villainous by illiterit-dbdprpz.jpg Ludo Live Action.png Evhjjyahsaidcfylzfcesopnjdmdgjqecmdjfdwb-350x600.jpg The real lord hater by ian exe-d8wequs.jpg My Bill Cipher puppet in action maxresdefault.jpg Danny Fenton Live Action.png One-face-a-day203-Jenny-My-Life-as-a-Teenage-Robot-685436876.jpg Mojo jojo in real life by steveirwinfan96-d5dxti9.jpg Febe706efef4f4b76f39f54ba8c880f7.jpg Jason-kang-aku-da.jpg 1aa116b4755a3173ab67bbc6823a43ebdb0a5650r1-960-1280v2 hq.jpg Victor-moda-angel-dust.jpg Alastor Live Action.png Master Frown Live Action.png CbC4SKiUEAAhND .jpg D5YEUJuU8AEblpl.jpg Dab936b4182568ebe6940e4c60be7c6b.jpg Actors Emma Watson to Play Twilight Sparkle.png Jack McBrayer to Play Wander.png Johnny Depp to Play Grim Reaper.png Tom Holland to Play Ansi Molina.png Olivia Cooke to Play Agent Xero.png Elle Fanning to Play Star Butterfly.png Dylan O'Brien to Play Marco Diaz.png Gaten Matarazzo to Play Dipper Pines.png Oona Laurence to Play Mabel Pines.png Robert De Niro to Play Grunkle Stan.png Bella Thorne to Play Wendy Corduroy.png Kevin James to Play Soos Ramirez.png J.K. Simmons to Play Ford Pines.png Ethan Slater to Play Olly Timbers.png Kira Kosarin to Play Saraline Timbers.png Max Charles to Play Ko.png Jennifer Lawrence to Play Enid.png Dwayne Johnson to Play Rad.png Owen Wilson to Play Rapido.png Josh Gad to Play Razmo.png Liu Yifei to Play Ami Onuki.png Malese Jow to Play Yumi Yoshimura.png Danny De Vito to Play Kaz Harada.png Bill Hader to Play Mole.png Emma Thompson to Play Queen Moon.png Alan Tudyk to Play King Riven.png Kate McKinnon to Play Carol.png David Tennant to Play Katz.png Kelsey Grammer to Play Mr. Gar.png Tobey Maguire to Play Squint.png Grant Palmer to Play Lincoln Loud.png Jennette McCurdy to Play Lori Loud.png Emilia Jones to Play Leni Loud.png Rowan Blanchard to Play Luna Loud.png Molly Jackson to Play Luan Loud.png Georgie Henley to Play Lynn Loud.png Anna Cathcart to Play Lucy Loud.png Ella Anderson to Play Lola Loud.png Hadley Belle Miller to Play Lana Loud.png Pixie Davies to Play Lisa Loud.png Baby Girl to Play Lily Loud.png Ewan McGregor to Play Mr. Woop Man.png Ariana Grande to Play Applejack.png Dove Cameron to Play Pinkie Pie.png Sarah Silverman to Play Rainbow Dash.png Cameron Diaz to Play Rarity.png Mandy Moore to Play Fluttershy.png Ellen DeGeneres to Play Sylvia.png Reese Witherspoon to Play Rita Loud.png Hugh Jackman to Play Lynn Loud Sr..png Katie Crown to Play Frankie Foster.png Eddie Redmayne to Play Jamie.png Jenny Slate to Play Pony Head.png Jacob Tremblay to Play Timmy Turner.png Dan Castenatella to Play Cosmo.png Julie Kavner to Play Wanda.png Boy Baby to Play Poof.png Jaeda Lily Miller to Play Chloe Carmichael.png Jake Gyllenhaal to Play Sparky.png Ben Schwartz to Play Sonic The Hedgehog.png Miles Christopher Bakshi to Play Miles Tails Prower.png Seth Rogen to Play Knuckles The Echidna.png Selena Gomez to Play Amy Rose.png Chris Hemsworth to Play Shadow The Hedgehog.png Beyonce Knowles to Play Rouge The Bat.png Scarlett Johansson to Play Anairis Q.png Angela Bettis to Play Markus.png Idris Elba to Play Jonah Bishop.png Timothy Spall to Play George The Doorman.png Alfred Molina to Play Albert Molina.png Warwick Davis to Play Doc.png Peter Dinklage to Play Grumpy.png Tony Cox to Play Happy.png Martin Kleeba to Play Sleepy.png Toby Jones to Play Bashful.png Danny Woodburn to Play Sneezy.png Sam Humphrey to Play Dopey.png Mariel Sheets to Play Blossom.png Cameron Seely to Play Bubbles.png Taylor Geare to Play Buttercup.png Neel Sethi to Play Mac Foster.png Paul Reubens to Play Bloo.png Will Smith to Play Wilt.png Zach Galigianakis to Play Eduardo.png Frank Welker to Play Coco.png Amy Adams to Play Queen Delightful.png Steve Carrell to Play Lord Starchbottom.png Ed Skrein to Play Discord.png Justin Theroux to Play Professor Utonium.png Christina Hendricks to Play Ms. Keane.png Sacha Baron Cohen to Play Mr. Herriman.png Cloris Leachman to Play Madame Foster.png Christopher Lloyd to Play Mayor of Townsville.png Betsy Rue to Play Miss Bellum.png Colin Farrell to Play Grim Gloom.png Kelly Osbourne to Play Hildy Gloom.png Adam Sandler to Play Vlad.png Julianne Moore to Play The Spy from Apartment 8-I.png Joaquin Phoenix to Play Black Hat.png Jack Nicholson to Play Lord Boxman.png Andy Serkis to Play Masterson.png Mark Povinelli to Play Ludo.png Tom Cruise to Play Toffee.png Benedict Cumberbatch to Play Baron Vain.png Daniel Radcliffe to Play Rat.png Tracy Morgan to Play Flowershirt.png Billy Zane to Play Lord Hater.png Margot Robbie to Play Lord Dominator.png Bill Skarsgard to Play Bill Cipher.png Jack Black to Play Nicolai.png Reid Scott to Play Mitch.png Greg Proops to Play Denzel Crocker.png Booboo Stewart to Play Danny Fenton.png Chloe Grace Moretz to Play Jenny Wakeman.png Patrick Stewart to Play Mojo Jojo.png BD Wong to Play Samurai Jack.png Gong Li to Play Ashi.png John Goodman to Play Scotsman.png Alan Cumming to Play Aku.png Caleel Harris to Play Clyde McBride.png Paul Giamatti to Play Pop-Pop.png Harrison Ford to Play Mr. Grouse.png Huck Milner to Play Twilight Jr..png Nikki Hahn to Play Lydia Star Nomad.png Eleanor Worthington-Cox to Play Sarah Corduroy.png Corey Fogelmanis to Play Densa Sheriff.png Raffey Cassidy to Play Jenna Foster.png Levi Miller to Play Hubie Foster.png Kiernan Shipka to Play Charlie.png Millie Bobby Brown to Play Vaggie.png Max Gecowets to Play Angel Dust.png Kevin Quinn to Play Alastor.png Jason Lee to Play Master Frown.png James Scully to Play Sir Pentious.png Dustin Hoffman to Play King Nixel.png Javier Bardem to Play The Martian King.png Cate Blanchett and Girl Baby to Plays Adult Infant Meteora Butterfly.png Isaac Hempstead Wright to Play Leif Bornewell III.png Finn Wolfhard to Play Wendell Wasserman.png Nico Parker to Play Julia Wiles.png Devon Bostick to Play Dennis O'Bannon.png Storm Reid to Play Goodness.png Lilla Crawford to Play Katherine-Alice.png Mena Massoud to Play Andrei.png Viola Davis to Play Clara Rhone.png Jeremy Irons to Play Prisma.png Ansel Elgort to Play Tom Lucifor.png Sabrina Carpenter to Play Jackie Lynn Thomas.png Madison Iseman to Play Janna.png Jonathan Sadowski to Play Rafael Diaz.png Maria Canals Barrera to Play Angie Diaz.png Ryan Reynolds to Play Spike.png Naomi Watts to Play Princess Celestia.png Rooney Mara to Play Princess Moon.png Charlize Theron to Play Princess Cadence.png Edward Norton to Play Shining Armor.png Daisy Duczmal to Play Flurry Heart.png Liev Schreiber to Play Storm King.png Emily Blunt to Play Tempest Shadow.png Michael Pena to Play Grubber.png Thomas Barbusca to Play Darrell.png Robbie Amell to Play Raymond.png Meagan Good to Play Shannon.png Thomas Brodie-Sangster to Play Herby.png Mackenzie Foy to Play Kirbie.png Nolan Gould to Play Bert.png Sarah Hyland to Play Dendy.png Jace Norman and Riele Down to Plays MaXi aka Mara and Xilo.png Mitchell Hope to Play Joey Felt.png John Travolta to Play Atomic Puppet.png Elizabeth Lail to Play Pauline Bell.png Freddie Highmore to Play Ratchet.png Bill Murray to Play Clank.png Naomi Scott to Play The Arcsine.png Brenton Thwaites to Play Leo San Juan.png Ella Purnell to Play Marcella.png Amanda Seyfried to Play Teodora Villavicencio.png Ben Kingsley to Play Don Andres.png Donald Glover to Play Alebrije.png Diego Luna to Play El Chacas.png Bobby Moynihan to Play Cuts.png Charlie Wright to Play Boyo.png Dakota Fanning to Play Pacifica Northwest.png Jack Gleeson to Play Gideon Gleeful.png Christopher Mintz-Plasse to Play Robbie Valentino.png Ralph Fiennes to Play Professor Venomous.png Presley Smith to Play Fink.png Jeffrey Tambor to Play Glossaryck.png Kevin McNally to Play Buff Frog.png Jake T. Austin to Play Billy.png Zoe Margaret Colletti to Play Mandy.png David Warner to Play Nergal.png Penn Badgley to Play Jack O'Lantern.png Fred Willard to Play The Boogeyman.png Madison Davenport to Play Young Twilight Sparkle.png Grant Palmer to Play Young Wander.png Collin Dean to Play Young Grim Reaper.png Tex Hammond and Anthony Gonzalez to Plays Young Rapido and Razmo.png Peigi Barker to Play Young Sylvia.png Oakes Fegley to Play Young Grim Gloom.png Ruby Barnhill to Play Young Hildy Gloom.png Jaeden Martell to Play Young Vlad.png Russell Brand to Play Ballister Blackheart Ghost.png Richard Kind to Play Harvey Timbers.png Annie Potts to Play Olympia Timbers.png Rob Riggle to Play Viktor.png Rico Rodriguez to Play Steven Universe.png Anne Hathaway to Play Pearl.png Kat Dennings to Play Amethyst.png Estelle to Play Garnet.png John Leguizamo to Play Zig.png Brad Garrett to Play Sharko.png Traylor Howard to Play Marina.png Dee Bradley Baker to Play Bernie.png Christian Bale to Play Dracula.png Anna Kendrick to Play Mavis.png Andy Samberg to Play Jonathan Loughran.png Danny McBride to Play Frankenstein.png Fran Drescher to Play Eunice.png Denis Leary to Play Wayne Werewolf.png Molly Shannon to Play Wanda Werewolf.png Keegan-Michael Key to Play Murray The Mummy.png David Spade to Play Griffin The Invisible Man.png Asher Blinkoff to Play Dennis.png Sadie Sandler to Play Winnie The Werewolf.png Kathryn Hahn to Play Ericka Van Helsing.png Mel Brooks to Play Vlad Dracula.png Eva Green to Play Eclipsa Butterfly.png Dianna Agron to Play Kelly.png Camren Bicondova, Anthony Anderson, John Cena and Craig Ferguson to Plays Hekapoo, Rhombulus, Talon Raventalon and Omnitraxus Prime.png Rowan Atkinson to Play Sean.png Zendaya to Play Anne Boonchuy.png Wyatt Hall to Play Sprig Plantar.png Debby Ryan to Play Apple Bloom.png Peyton List to Play Sweetie Belle.png Keke Palmer to Play Scootaloo.png Charlie Day to Play Commander Peepers.png James Corden to Play Meddlen Meadows.png Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Ella Wahlestedt, Uzo Aduba, Paul F. Tompkins, Max Martini, Rosie Ede and Sia to Play Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, First Mate Mullet, Boyle, Lix Little and Songbird Serenade.png Tom Kenny to Play John Keats.png Norm MacDonald and Joseph Gatt to Plays Norm The Genie and Jack Rabbit.png Michael Sheen, David Denman, Winona Ryder and Annasophia Robb to Plays The Vampires.png Jody Halse, Michael Welch, Bella Heathcote, Kris Kristofferson, Casper Van Dien and Jason Schwartzman to Plays Deadly Six.png Carlos Pena to Play Bobby Santiago.png Izabella Alvarez to Play Ronnie-Anne Santiago.png Sean Connery to Play Star Swirl the Bearded.png James Marsden to Play Flint Lockwood.png Mackenzie Mauzy to Play Sam Sparks.png Chris Renaud to Play Steve.png Leigh-Allyn Baker to Play Snazzy Shazam.png Chiwetel Ejiofor, Ken Jeong and Pam Ferris to Plays The Captain, Benny and Svetlana.png Jeff Daniels to Play Flip.png Gallery Written by Lynne Ramsay.jpg Director by Paul King.jpg Produced by Danny Boyle.jpg Executive Producer by Peter Brook.jpg Associate Producer by Ridley Scott.jpg Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe.jpg Lyrics by Lorne Balfe.jpg Story Supervisor by Mike Leigh.jpg Film Editor by Joe Wright.jpg Edited by Michael Apted.jpg Supervising Technical Director by Stephen Daldry.jpg Production Designer by Ben Wheatley.jpg Character Design by Duncan Jones and Shane Meadows.jpg Based on the Characters Created by Richard Ayoade.jpg Final Assistant Directors by Alan Parker, Paddy Considine and Matthew Vaughn.jpg Second Assistant Director by Steve McQueen.jpg Casting by Andrea Arnold Terence Davies and Kenneth Branagh c.s.a. Andy Serkis, Associate.jpg Supervisor Animator by James Baxter.jpg Directors of Photography by John Boorman Christopher Nolan and Mike Newell.jpg Art Director by Sam Mendes.jpg Shading Art Director by Stephen Frears.jpg Character Supervisor by Paul Greengrass.jpg Hair and Cloth Simulation Supervisor by Edgar Wright.jpg Squence Supervisor by Tom Hooper.jpg Effects Supervisor by Bill Forsyth.jpg Rendering Supervisor by Nick Park.jpg Co-Producer by Guy Ritchie.jpg Senior Visual Effects Producer by Michael Winterbottom.jpg Visual Effects Supervisors by Peter Greenaway, Martin McDonagh, Neil Jordan and Paddy Considine.jpg Production Manager by Hugh Hudson.jpg Sound Designer by Sally Potter.jpg Costume Designer by Simon Pegg and Nick Frost.jpg Narrated by Michael Fassbender.jpg Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Category:Galleries